La nueva relación de Lexi y Paisley
by CDMV stories
Summary: Cuando Lexi se da cuanta de lo importante que es Paisley para ella, comienzán una nueva relación.
1. Capítulo 1-Paisley se enfada

Un día al final del verano, Paisley fue a casa de Lexi. A Paisley le gustaba mucho estar con su mejor amiga, así había sido desde que eran pequeñas, aunque Lexi siempre la gritara.

La señora Reed le abrió la puerta y le dijo Lexi estaba en su habitaión. Cuando Paisley entró en la habitación, encontró a Lexi haciendo una maleta.

‒ Hola, Lexi. ¿Para qué haces la maleta? ‒ dijo Paisley con una amplia sonrisa como siempre.

‒ ¿Tú qué crees? Es para el nuevo curso en Z-Tech. Paisley, se acaba el verano, hay que volver a los estudios. ¿No sabes ver lo obvio?

‒ Vale, entonces espero verte ahí cuando vaya a trabajar.

‒ ¿Y tú? ¿Seguirás en el equipo de animadoras en Webster?

‒ Sí. Desde que te fuiste a Z-Tech me ha gustado ser la capitana de las animadoras. Espero ser elegida de nuevo este curso.

‒ A saber qué cosas hará como capitana una cabezahueca como tú.

‒ Pues… Hacemos acrobacias muy buenas.

‒ ¿Segura? ¿Con una estúpida como tú al mando?

Paisley quedó callada un momento.

‒ Lexi… ¿Por qué siempre me dices esas cosas? Ya sabes, que soy estúpida y eso.

‒ ¡Para que espabiles! A ver si aprendes a usar la cabeza. ¿Sabes qué vergüenza me ha dado siempre estar contigo? Durante todos estos años he sido demasiado buena siguiendo a tu lado. ¿Acaso habrías conseguido ser popular si yo no te hubiera metido en el equipo de animadoras? Y yo siempre soportando sus estupideces.

‒ Vaya. Pues siento que te avergüenzes de mi ‒ unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Paisley ‒ ¿Pero crees que a mi no me avergüenza ser también tu amiga? ¿No crees que yo también he sido demasiado buena contigo?

‒ ¿Qué quieres decir?

‒ Que a mí me avergüenza que solo pienses en ti misma y siempre seas tan mala con la gente. Y por eso yo he sido una buena amigo quedándome a tu lada, porque nadie más quiere estar contigo. Por eso, durante todos estos años he tenido que fingir ser una rubia tonta para que tú te sientas mejor contigo misma. Y he estado a tu lado para poder frenar un poco tus malos actos.

Lexi se quedó sorprendida.

‒ Espera… Entonces… ¿Has fingido ser una rubia tonta?

‒ Por supuesto. Porque entre las dos, tú eres la tonta, Lexi. Tonta por no saber valorarme. Porque yo desde siempre he estado a tu lado para que tengas alguien a tu lado para que te apoye ‒ decía Paisley entre lágrimas ‒ Estoy harta de aguantar a alguien que no tiene corazón. Alguien que no tiene sentimientos. Alguien que solamente piensa en sí misma. Siempre pensaba que algún día acabarías diciendo que tú me valoras a mí, pero veo que estoy muy equivocoda.

‒ Paisley, yo… A mí por supuesto que me gusta estar contigo, e ir juntas de compras, ir al spa… Eres mi mejor amiga desde que héramos pequeñas, y no quiero perderte.

‒ Pues es posible que me pierdas. Porque no quiero seguir a tu lado si sigues así.

‒ ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que ahora vas a dejar de ser mi mejor amiga?

‒ Pues es posible. Porque si no me respetas, yo…

‒ Paisley, por favor. Yo… Te prometo que te respetaré a partir de ahora. Tienes razón, eres la única amiga que tengo. Sé que soy una borde y nadie más quiere estar conmigo. La gente solamente está a mi lado por ser popular. No quiero perder nuestra amistad.

‒ ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿O lo que quieres es no perder a tu esclava que te hace todos los recados?

‒ Paisley, no digas eso.

Lexi ahora estaba viendo lo importante que era Paisley para ella. No quería perder a la que había sido su mejor amiga desde hace tantos años.

‒ Paisley. De verdad que siento haberte tratado tan mal. Te prometo que cambiaré. Hasta seré más amable con los demás.

‒ Yo… Yo sé que en realidad no eres así, Lexi. Sé que en el fondo eres una buena persona, porque cuando éramos pequeñas eras la niña más dulce del mundo. Pero cuando empezaste a ser popular cambiaste por completo.

‒ Para ser popular te debes imponer sobre los demás.

‒ Esos son tonterías. Yo también soy popular y trato a todos de igual manera. Lexi, yo… No sé si fiarme de ti. Me has hecho cosas tan malas. Insultarme… Tratarme como a una sirvienta… Salir con mi novio a mis espaldas…

‒ ¿Qué? ¿Entonces sabías que estaba saliendo con él?

‒ Por supuesto que lo sabía. No soy estúpida, aunque tú lo hayas pensado todo este tiempo.

‒ Yo es que no entendía por qué te comportabas así, cuando éramos pequeñas no actuabas como una cabeza hueca. Eras una niña llena de imaginación.

‒ Y he usado esa imaginación para fingir ser tonta, y al comportarme así, finjo que la gente no me hace daño con sus comentarios.

‒ Paisley, y si sabías que estaba con tu novio, ¿por qué no cortaste con él hasta que Angus le atropelló con aquella silla con ruedas?

‒ Ese momento fue una buena excusa para romper con él. Yo no le amaba. Solamente estaba con él para… Para que la gente no se diera cuenta de que me gustaba otra persona.

‒ ¿Te gustaba otra persona? ¿Y por qué no estabas con esa persona?

‒ Porque… Porque… No. No puedo decírtelo. Mejor me marcho.

‒ No, Paisley ‒ Lexi agarró el brazo de Paisley cuando estaba dispuesta a marcharse ‒ Paisley, eres mi mejor amiga, y las mejores amigas no dben ocultarse nada. Tú ahora me estás contando muchas cosas que no sabía, y me alegro por ello. ¿Por qué no compartes más cosas conmigo para que te pueda ayudar?

‒ Si te sigo diciendo más cosas entonces sí que dejarías de ser mi mejor amiga ‒ decía Paisley llorando.

‒ No. Jamás dejaré de ser tu mejor amiga. Y te prometo que a partir de ahora cuidaré más de ti ‒ a Lexi también se le escapaba alguna lágrima ‒ Paisley, venga siéntate y charlemos tranquilas.

‒ Vale, ¿quieres saber quién me gustaba? ¿Quién ha sido la persona de la que he estado enamorada en secreto durante tantos años? ¡Pues eres tú!

Lexi se quedó de piedra. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

‒ ¿Y-Yo?

‒ Sí. Lexi, siempre me he llevado bien contigo porque nos gustan las mismas cosas. Eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido. Y siempre tuve esperanza de que algún día volvieras a ser como antes, una chica dulce.

‒ ¡Pues intentaré ser una chica tan dulce como lo eres tú! Te lo prometo.

‒ ¿Aunque sepas que me siento atraída por ti?

‒ Bueno… Eso… Yo no… No sé cómo reaccionar con esto, Paisley.

‒ Ya. Mejor me marcho.

Paisley echó a correr y salió de la habitación, y se fue de la casa de los Reed.

Lexi, tras recibir toda esa información, se tumbó en su cama, y comenzó a llorar. Ella vio que había metido la pata con su comportamiento durante los últimos años. No quería perder su amistad con Paisley. Desde siempre ellas habían estado juntas en la escuela primaria, en el instituto, también en Z-Tech, en sus cumpleaños, en Navidad, y en Halloween ambas iban a pedir caramelos juntas. En ese momento, llena de tristeza, Lexi sintió un dolor en el corazón que no había sentido nunca.


	2. Capítulo 2-Lexi reflexiona

Después de llorar un rato y desahogarse, Lexi se calmó un poco. Ella no dejaba de pensar en Paisley. Pensando en que la chica más alegre y con la sonrisa más amplia del mundo se había enfadado y se había puesto a llorar. Era una lástima, a Lexi le parecía que Paisley tenía una sonrisa preciosa. La sonrisa más hermos aque había visto jamás. Incluso más hermosa que la suya. Y también que tenía unos ojos azules preciosos, y que era una lástima verlos llenos de lágrimas. Y también le encantaba el pelo rubio tan largo de Paisley. A ella le sentaba muy bien.

Entonces Lexi se dio cuenta. Había sido tan mala con Paisley por envidia. Para Lexi, Paisley era la única persona que le parecía más hermosa que ella misma. Le parecía un ángel. Lexi ahora solamente pensaba en abrazarla. Y en besarla. Pero besarla en… ¡los labios!

Lexi se levantó de golpe, sentándose en el borde de la cama. A ella… ¿le atraía Paisley? Lexi lo vio. La persona que siempre la había apoyado y siempre había estado a su lado era Paisley. ¡Lexi amaba a Paisley!

‒ Oh, Dios mío. Dios mío, Dios mío. Debo solucionar esto.

Y así, Lexi se preparó y se marchó hacia la casa de Paisley para arreglar las cosas con ella.

Lexi llegó a la casa de Paisley. Tras llamar al timbre, el señor Houndstooth le abrió la puerta.

‒ Hola, Lexi. ¿Vienes a ver a Paisley?

‒ Por supuesto.

‒ Adelante, pasa adentro ‒ tras que Lexi entrara, el señor Houndstooth cerró la puerta ‒ Paisley está en su habitación, pero creo que está un poco triste.

‒ Lo sé. Hemos tenido una pequeña discusión y vengo a arreglar las cosas para hacer las paces.

‒ Vaya. Espero que lo solucionéis.

‒ ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Un vendedor?! ‒ gritaba la señora Houndstooth desde la cocina.

‒ ¡Es Lexi! ¡Ha venido a ver a Paisley!

‒ ¡Oh! ¡Entonces invítala a pasar!

‒ ¡Ya está dentro! ¡¿Qué crees?! ¡¿Qué voy a dejarla en la calle?!

‒ ¡Vale, disculpe usted!

Lexi intentaba evitar reírse. Cada vez que iba a la casa de Paisley, sus padres le recordaban a las escenas de "The Big Bang Theory" cuando Howard discute con su madre.

‒ En fin, Lexi. Como te iba diciendo, espero que Paisley y tú hagáis las paces. Para ella eres su mejor amiga, y siempre te está poniendo por las nubes.

Lexi sonreía pensando en eso.

‒ Para mí Paisley también es mi mejor amiga. No se preocupe, lo solucionaremos.

Cuando Lexi se dirigió a las escaleras para subir al piso de arriba, la señora Houndstooth volvió a gritar, austando a Lexi:

‒ ¡¿Le has preguntado a Lexi si quiere tomar algo?!

‒ ¿Quieres tomar algo? ‒ le preguntó el señor Houndstooth.

‒ No, gracias.

‒ ¡No, no quiere!

Lexi subió las escaleras intentando no reírse por la situación.

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Paisley.

‒ Adelante ‒ dijo Paisley desde dentro.

Lexi entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Paisley estaba de pie junto a la jaula de sus loros, alimentándoles.

‒ Hola ‒ saludó Lexi.

‒ Hola.

‒ ¿Te sorprende verme aquí?

‒ Pues no mucho, ya que oído a mis padres gritar que estabas aquí.

‒ Debe ser una pesadez que estén así todo el día.

‒ No te preocupes. Solamente gritan de vez en cuando. Muchas veces, como cuando se levantan, se dan muchos besos en el desayuno. Será porque durante la noche se dan muchos mimos y esas cosas.

‒ Paisley, yo… No quiero que estemos así. No quiero perder tu amistad. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida.

‒ ¿Y vas a seguir siendo mi amiga a pesar de que me gustas?

‒ Eso no va a ser un problema, Paisley, porque me he dado cuenta de algo.

‒ ¿De qué?

‒ De que tú también me gustas.

Paisley se quedó sorprendida. Se frotó la cabeza y dijo.

‒ Sí, ya. Ya veo. ¿Ahora pretendes tomarme el pelo? Pues no tiene ninguna gracia.

‒ ¿Qué? No, Paisley, hablo en serio.

‒ Lexi, de verdad, estas bromas no me gustan. No hay que jugar con los sentimientos de la gente.

‒ Hablo en serio, Paisley. Por eso nunca he estado a gusto con ningún chico, he estado con un montón de chicos y por ninguno he llegado a sentir nada. Pero lo mio por ti es real, Paisley.

‒ ¿Cómo voy a creerte? Tú nunca has sentido cariño por nadie.

‒ No es verad. Siento cariño por ti, por mis padres… Y admito que también he sentido cariño por muchas personas de mi vida. Como mi antiguo jefe, Hippo, me llevaba bien con él. Y por Zoltan, él ahora es como mi tío. Incluso por el pesado de Cameron, ya que es un buen amigo. Hasta siento cariño por Chyna y los demás niños prodigio, porque son unas grandes personas. ¿Lo ves, Paisley? Siento cariño por el mundo. ¡Y me encanta! Pero sobre todo, siento cariño por ti. Porque eres la persona más importante en mi vida.

‒ ¿Lo dices en serio?

‒ Si no fuera así, ¿crees que haría esto?

Y de repente, Lexi besó a Paisley. Paisley no se lo podía creer. Mientras se abrazaban, ambas se dieron un largo beso lleno de amor. Las dos chicas sentían sus corazones llenos de paz y alegría. Cuando dejaron de besarse, continuando abrazadas, las dos no podían dejar de sonreír.

‒ Wow ‒ decía Paisley ‒ Ha sido… Increíble.

‒ Ya te digo. De verdad, que ha sido el mejor beso que me han dado en la vida.

‒ Bueno… Yo solamente he besado a un par de chicos, pero… También ha sido el mejor beso que me han dado. Lexi…

‒ ¿Qué?

‒ Te amo.

‒ Yo también te amo, Paisley. Más que a nada.

‒ Entonces… ¿Ahora qué hacemos? ¿Somos pareja o…?

‒ Dímelo tú. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

‒ Por supuesto. Ese ha sido siempre mi sueño.

‒ Paisley, te prometó que seré la mejor novia posible.

‒ Pero no me engañarás como hacías con tus otros novios, ¿verdad?

‒ Por supuesto que no. Jamás te haré eso. Ya te traicioné robándote a tu novio. No voy a traicionarte nunca más. Jamás te volveré a hacer daño. Y como alguien te haga daño, le partiré la cara. Porque estaré siempre a tu lado para amarte y cuidarte.

‒ Y respetarme.

‒ Por supuesto. Siento mucho no haberte respetado como merecías. Porque Paisley, eres la mejor persona del mundo. La chica más hermosa, por fuera y por dentro.

Paisley sonreía.

‒ Para mí tú sí que eres la más hermosa. Por fuera y… por dentro. Pero debes demostrarlo. Como cuando érmaos pequeñas.

‒ Por supuesto, te prometo que seré tan buena como tú. Aunque eso es difícil, porque nadie tiene un corazón tan grande como el tuyo.

‒ Yo sé que tú también tienes un corazón enorme, y aunque lo has ocultado, lo has demostrado varias veces, como cuando ayudaste a Skidmore a ser moderna, o cuando ayudaste a Chyna en aquél concurso sobre canciones de la amistad.

‒ Te pormetó que seré mejor persona si tú me prometes otra cosa.

‒ ¿El qué?

‒ Deja de actuar como una cabezahueca.

‒ Es que… Así caía mejor a la gente. No me veían como la típica chica popular que se creía mejor.

‒ Sin embargo a mí sí. Pero ahora las dos debemos cambiar, ¿vale? Desde que empezamos a ser populares, las dos cambiamos nuestras personalidades, ahora debemos intentar ser como éramos antes. O mejor persona, y tú una chica inteligente.

‒ Inteligente sí que soy. Siempre apruebo los éxamenes.

‒ ¿De verdad?

‒ Por eso tengo dinero para ir de compras contigo. Mis padres me dan una paga como premio por aprobar.

‒ Ya veo. Yo no tengo que hacer nada para que me den paga. Me compran y lo que quiero y ya está. Debo dejar de ser una chica consentida y esforzarme en que mis padres se sientan orgullosos de mí. Lo haré por ti, Paisley. Prepárate para ver a Lexi 2.0.

‒ ¿Y la Lexi 2.0 puede seguir dándome besos?

Lexi sonrió.

‒ Por supuesto.

Y las dos volvieron a besarse.

Continuará…


End file.
